Almost Alien Friend
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: When Zoom get captured by the Vandals, he meets a girl, but she isn't entirely human, or alien. Will they escape? Probably. What happens to Zoom on Vandal? How will Zoom and Kat change back? You'll soon find out...
1. Ransom Note

**I don't own anything except for the OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Storm shock in T-minus five minutes!" Sage exclaimed through the intercom.

"Everyone, gear up!" Vert said running to get dressed as well. "Cortez's you guys stay, and A.J., you're with us.

A.J. did a fist pump and made a loud, "WOO-HOO!" As Tezz shook his head at his immature teammate, and waved bye at the rest of them.

Everyone suited up and drove off into Salt Flats. Sage had a bad feeling deep down inside her as they left, but she shrugged it off and left to do more research on her twin brother and his Red Sentient gang.

The team went through the storm shock and landed in a Battle Zone, it was had a bright sky, with dark clouds, many trees, brush, and shrubs, but the ground was sandy-like a desert.

"Dude, this place is whack…" A.J. said, looking at the unusual Battle Zone.

Zoom looked at him weird, "whack? _Whack_? What is this? The 18th century?-" Zoom was interrupted by a arrow. "Whoa! Vandals!" Zoom said, turning to see Kalus, Sever, Krocomodo, Hatch, and Grimian driving towards the Battle Force 5.

"Zoom, go find the key, we'll deal with these guys." Vert informed Zoom, as he drove toward Kalus.

Zoom sped off through a small forest in hopes of finding the key, what he didn't know was someone saw him leave the team.

As Sever drove towards the BF5, he spotted their scout head off away from his team; Sever laughed to himself. "Foolish subspecies, I will capture him and take him to Vandal; Kalus will be most pleased." Sever said to himself and drove into the same forest Zoom went into.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoom POV<strong>

I looked around the large trees, trying to find the key, I was so busy searching, I didn't hear Sever come up behind my Chopper and knock my off; I got up a looked at him as he got out of his vehicle. "What do you want Sever?" He just smiled at me, showing his long menacing teeth; I shuddered.

"You." He laughed at me. _'He would use me for a ransom, the key to Earth for me.'_

I smirked, "No way Fish Face!" He jumped at me, trying to bite me. "Watch it!"

I threw a punch at him, hitting him in his big nose; he screamed. Okay after that, I did something really stupid, I laughed at him, just laughed…so he took advantage of, he grabbed a large branch laying on the ground and swung it at me.

I was it RIGHT in the face and landed on the ground, I touched my face to feel large cuts and blood on my face, oh he's going to pay for that…except, when I tried to just up, he thwacked me again, only harder, I screamed…_loud_; I became dizzy, I blacked out after I heard a evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Vert POV<strong>

We were doing great fighting the Vandals; I was going to contact Zoom, but I was stopped when I heard a loud, painful scream, then I realized that Sever was missing.

"Uh-oh." I said under my breath, how could I be so stupid? That scream came from Zoom!

I saw Kalus quickly reach for the walkie-talkie in his vehicle; he smiled at me evilly before saying, "Retreat to the portal!"

Grimian looked at him angrily. "What about the key?" He pounded his fist against the Prime Evil.

Kalus looked at him before driving to the portal, "we don't need it, we have something that will get us the key." He drove into the portal with his teammates behind him.

I looked at my team, I frantically drove through the forest Zoom went through. "Zoom! Zoom, Zoom! Answer me!" I said through my com-link.

The Tangler drove up beside my vehicle. "Vert, what's wrong?" I looked at her and told her. "Zoom…" She pointed at something small, behind a bush.

"Dude, that's his helmet!" A.J. said walking up to it, and looked around until he saw the Chopper. "Here's his bike!"

I came up to him and looked at Zoom's helmet, "And here's a ransom note." I said grabbing a note that was inside the helmet; I began to read it.

**Subspecies **

**I have your sad excuse for a scout**

**I demand all your battle keys, in exchange, I will send your scout back alive and in one piece**

**If you deny this, he will be killed mercilessly.**

I looked up from the note to see four scared faces; no one would speak, Agura was the first to speak. "We can't give them the keys!" She looked into my eyes. "But we can't let Zoom die."

I looked at them, getting a idea, and smirked, "we get Sage to make _fake_ keys, so we get Zoom, and Earth is safe."

Everyone smiled with hope and joy. Stanford took the note and looked at it carefully.

"Uh, sorry to ruin this happy moment, but…this note says"I will send your scout back _alive _and in _one piece_" it didn't say, "unharmed" chap."

'_Yes, thank you Stan, for once again, being Captain Obvious.' _Okay that was mean. "We know Stan, we can't do anything about it or they might _kill_ him." Stanford nodded. "We just need to hope he can hang in 'til we get the fake keys made."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV Hub<strong>

"Yes, I can make fake keys," Sage said as everyone smiled, Spinner and Sherman high-fived each other. "But, it will take a week to do so." Everyone's smiles faltered.

"Great…just GREAT! Zoom could die in a matter of _days_, he's just a _kid_! You can't speed things up?" Spinner yelled to Sage, getting more and more worried about Zoom's safety.

"I'm afraid I can not." Sage said frowning. "But I will try my very best to hurry."

"So what do we do now?" Sherman said, looking at everyone.

Vert took in a deep breath and spoke. "We wait." Vert walked off to his room, as everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Wait? How can we wait when our friend might be tortured as we speak!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bum, bum, buuuuuummmm! Suspense! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Oh and don't forget to review!**


	2. Cat Girl

**Wow, I finished this in 1 day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoom POV<strong>

I woke up with a gasp, I looked around quickly, I was in a hut; I tried to get up, but fell back down on the ground to see my wrists were chained to the wall of the hut I was in, "Ugh, where am I?" I said to myself, I couldn't remember anything that happened to me before I blacked out.

Just then I saw a dark blue shark vandal walk by the hut I was in with a spear, like he was guarding it. '_Great, I'm in Vandal.'_

I heard something outside, I tried to listen better, then I saw two shadows coming towards the hut, it was Kalus, and…a Vand-no, a huma-no…it-she was like a Vandal-human, she had pointed ears on the side of her head like a human, green cat eyes, black hair, and a long black tail; she just growled at me and showed her teeth, oh, she has slightly long sharp teeth too.

"Hatch must be getting more and more high tech, huh?" I said to Kalus who just growled at me; I rolled my eyes at him, getting a 'claw' mark on my cheek from…the Cat Girl? I'll call her that until I get her name, that is, if I can.

Kalus turned away from me to talk to Cat Girl, time to do something, and quick.

I looked at my wrist-com, it wasn't busted, so I tried to communicate with the team, "Vert, Agura, Stan, answer me! Sherm, Spin, A.J., Tezz, you guys too, hello?" I whispered/yelled into my wrist-com.

Kalus turned around and spotted my wrist-com, he grabbed my arm, and crushed the wrist-com, slicing it into my skin; I slightly yelled in pain, making both of my captors smile and laugh.

I frowned at them, '_this is not going to be good, I hope the team saves me soon'_

Kalus looked at Cat Girl, "Take him to the center of the village, I want to congratulate Sever for his capture." The girl nodded, and looked at me, I could see a little pity in her eyes.

"Why are you half human, and half Vandal?" I asked her as she grabbed the chain around my wrists and pulled me up to my feet hard.

She looked at me, "Silence, subspecies!" I winced was yanked roughly outside of the hut, since I was hurt and a little weak from whatever happened to me, I didn't fight back, and she's as strong as a normal Vandal.

I looked around at all the creatures looking at me, hungrily licking their lips; I shuddered, and was yanked again.

"Hurry! Captain Kalus will be angry with me if I am late." She pulled me again, I groaned as I felt my left arm pop out of place.

"You pull hard! I can walk on my own." I yelled at her, as I tried to pop my arm back into its socket.

She turned around and glared at me. "You are important to Kalus, I don't know why, but you are, I can't let you out of my sight." She turned around and, you know it, she yanked me again.

"He wants the battle keys." I said looking down, "Earth is going to be taken over and it's all _my_ _fault_." She looked at me with slight sympathy.

"Yes, yes it is, because of your foolishness, your planet will be ours." We kept on walking, well she was pulling me.

I looked up at her. "Don't you mean, _there's_, not yours, and Earth _was_ your planet, how else did you become half human?" I smirked a little at her grimace expression.

She walked on, and tugged a little on the chain, "what do you mean?"

"You don't belong on Vandal, do you? You were brainwashed to think you do, but really, you don't, you deserve to be on Earth; I bet you were a test subject, and Hatch experimented on you, turning you half Vandal."

Huh, it's like I read her like a book, because she totally ignored me, and quickly clawed at my chest, leaving my battle suit with four long rip marks on it, and blood seeping through, I held in a gasp of pain. _'Zoom, you have to hold in the screams, don't let them get any pleasure from your pain'_ I told myself.

We were finally in the center of their village, Vandals were everywhere, Apes, Sharks, Crocodiles, and felines, cheering and yelling; I spotted Kalus over by Sever with a necklace, it had teeth and bones from small animals on it.

Sever glanced at me, grinned menacingly, and chuckled. Cat Girl pulled me toward them, '_No way, got to do something.' _and started to pull again, and as soon as she did, I yanked as hard as a wearied teen could, making her fall; I quickly picked up the chain and ran, ran as fast as I could.

"I can't believe that worked!" I yelled to myself as Vandals looked at me, confused.

"Slave! After them!" I heard Kalus yell behind me, I turned my head to see the Cat Girl running towards me. '_Slave? That's her name?'_

I ran faster, and jumped into a tree, I looked down to see the girl running off in the direction I _was_ going.

I sighed and laid back on the tree, "Good, now all I need to do is-" I was interrupted by my wrist-com going off.

"Z-Zo-om! A-re yo-u o-ka-y?" I heard Vert yell; the sentence was choppy. Huh, I thought Kalus broke it.

I quickly answered him. "Yeah! I'm fine, I don't remember what happened though, I managed to escape them-" A hand clamped over my mouth, and quickly chained my wrists together. "Mmmfmmumm!" was all I managed to say.

"Zo-om! Wha-t ha-ppen-ed? A-re yo-u o-kay?" I heard Vert say, again it was choppy and hard to understand.

"Mmmfmmuhmmph!" That's all I could manage to say, and that's when I saw who had found me; Cat Girl.

She grabbed my right arm and spoke into my wrist-com. "He won't be for long!" She dug her nails into my communicator, once done, she jabbed a knife into my side, I held in a painful scream, my vision became fuzzy, and I blacked out.

**Cat Girl POV**

Foolish subspecies, I knew he would hide in a tree, I just pretended to not see him jump into the tree; I heard him talking into that thing on his wrist and put my hand over his mouth, chained him up, crushed the "communicator," and stabbed him with a knife I always keep with me.

He quickly passed out from the loss of blood, "I can't let you die, so I'm going to have to patch you up." I felt this weird feeling again, I think it's called "pity", "sympathy" or "compassion" or whatever those humans have; Kalus tells me that's what makes them weak, and that is why Sever captured this human, because his friends will supposedly give us all the keys to Earth, just for him, a weakling.

I don't understand, this feeling towards this human, I shouldn't feel this way towards captives.

I looked at him, he looks weak, and pale, '_I was just like you once' _I pushed that thought to the back of my head, picked the human up and carried him back to the village.

When we got back, it was near dark, Kalus decided to punish the subspecies tomorrow and have Sever's celebration in two days. He was already hurt enough-stop, no sympathy for captives, Kalus would have my head for sure.

I took the human to the medical hut, took off his suit and revealed a shirt and jeans, I pulled his shirt off revealing a toned chest covered with bruises, cuts, and dry blood, and not-so-dry blood.

I began to wipe the blood off, wrap his injuries in cloths, and poured cold water on his face until he came to.

He shot up and looked around frantically, "Huh? Whe-where am I- oh yeah…" He looked at me. "Thanks for _STABBING _me!" He quickly grabbed his side and laid back down on the dirt floor. "Ugh…I think I'm going to die…" I shook my head.

"Weak, that's what you are." He sat up weakly.

"I am _not_ weak, you're human just like me, well, half human." He told me, I rolled my eyes. "What's your name?"

I looked at him, and looked down. "Slave…I think." His eyes were full of compassion. '_ugh'_

"See, do you even know what slave means?" I kept my head down and shook it sadly.

"It means, a person who is dominated by a someone more powerful than they are." I felt my eyes widen, how could I be so foolish? Slave…

I looked up, "what's your name?" He smiled and spoke.

"Zoom, and I think I'll call you…Kat." I smiled. '_Maybe I can trust him'_

I looked at him and he looked at me. "I have to tell you something, Zoom." He nodded. "Kalus is going to punish you tomorrow, and he will not be merciful. I saw him pale and gulp. "He's not going to kill you though, he said he needs you for to get the battle keys."

He nodded, "I let my team down…" I felt really bad for him, I made a disgusted face, ugh compassion…but I could help him, but then again…

I tried to say something, anything, but the words were stuck in my throat, unable to come out, I finally got the words out. "I-I'm sor-ry…but I can't protect you." He looked down glumly. "But, I _can_ help you." He looked up confused. "I might be able to come into your cage and bring you food, and heal some of your wounds, but only at night." He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, maybe you do have a little compassion in ya, Kat." I smiled at the name he gave me. "I never thought I would make a friend on Vandal."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**And I hope you R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	3. Torture and Transformation?

**Hey ya'll!**

**Hope ya like this chapter, it's special!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

I walked into Kalus's lair, maybe I can help Zoom if I…if I…beg…I shuddered at the thought…_begging_, so despicable.

Kalus was sitting at his throne, eating…something…it was almost eaten completely, so I couldn't recognize what it was. I walked up to him, and bowed. "Captain Kalus, I believe torturing the subspecies will weaken him too much, and he will be to weary for Sever's ceremony-"

Kalus interrupted me with a roar, I cringed. "No! He should have never ran away! He wouldn't be in this situation if he'd just stayed put! If he is weak, you will heal him, but do **not** feed him…I want him to suffer." I nodded, and stayed in my bowed position.

He handed me a supply of medicines and wraps for Zoom's cuts, and future injuries.

"Yes, Captain Kalus." I stood, walked out of his lair, and went to the hut where Zoom was being held, the gray feline Vandal guarding the hut looked at me, "Don't worry Snaggletooth, I'm just going to healing his major wounds." He nodded, and moved away from the entrance.

I walked in to see him sitting on the ground, chains around his wrists, that were hooked to the wall of the hut, looking at me.

"Hey." Was all Zoom would say, he knows what's going to happen today. I wonder what's going through his brain.

I slightly waved, "Kalus wouldn't listen, I'm not allowed to feed you though, but I am anyway; I'm going to heal some of your wounds." He looked up at me with dreary eyes.

"Why? I'm just going to get more wounds and you're just going to have to patch me up again." I looked at him, confused.

"What? I heard that the Battle Force 5 never gave up, just kept on fighting, how can you be a member if your like this?" I said beginning to fix some of his infected wounds.

"Where did you hear that?" He looked at me. I shrugged.

"I just guessed since you defeated Captain Kalus and his teammates in every Battle Zone, you fought in. "I've also heard about you, something about you being left behind in a zone, and getting captured (referring to season 1, episode 5) and another time when Hatch sprayed you with a neurotoxin he extracted from a Vandalian Puffer Plant, they were laughing when they came back, they said you were going to die." (referring to season 1, episode 10)

"Hmmm, Kalus tells you a lot don't he?" I nodded.

"I am his _slave_…" He slightly chuckled with me as I finished cleaning his wounds. "All done."

I looked at him, and he spoke. "What now?"

"I take you to Kalus…" I saw him shudder at the thought of what is going to happen. I unhooked the chains and lead him out of the hut.

I quickly grabbed my spear, and Zoom slightly laughed.

"Why need that?" I looked at him, '_it's so obvious.'_

"You ran away the last time, so this time I need my spear, I don't trust you enough to just lead you around with no weapon." He just nodded, and we left for the Torture Cave. Just thinking about that place makes me sick, I've led many Vandals that betrayed Kalus in there, and never led them back out…

**~Earth~ Normal POV**

After two days of anticipation, Vert walked up to Sage, "How much more are left to make?"

Sage turned around, "well, the Battle Force 5 has collected two hundred and sixty-eight(random number) battle keys, and so far, I've only made thirty-seven." She had a worried expression on her face that matched Vert's.

"Thirty-seven? Sage, I don't want to rush you but, you _must _hurry, I don't want Zoom on that planet for another twenty-four hours." Vert said; he practically had "scared" written on his forehead.

"Like I said Vert, I will try my very best." Sage assured him, he just nodded and went to work on the Saber.

Sage felt terrible, she wished that she could hurry up the process, "forty keys complete, and two hundred and twenty-eight left." She said as three more keys were made from a large blue and light gray machine.

**~Vandal~ Normal POV**

Zoom held his breath as Kalus continuously clawed at his bare and bloodied chest. Kat watched in horror, she'd never felt so helpless in all her life, "I have to help him, but what would happen?" she thought to herself, she could be killed for having compassion for a captive, Kalus could kick her out of the village, or even worse...Kalus could kill Zoom.

"AHHHHH!" Zoom's scream pulled Kat out of her thoughts, but was brought back in when Kalus brought out a knife, "I am half Vandal, I should be able to watch this" she thought.

Zoom's breaths were ragged, raspy and short. He began to struggle more and more against the chains around his wrists. His wrists were cut and bloody from pulling at the chains, trying ot get free and escape, but he knew there was no hope for that.

Kat had an idea, she quickly looked at Kalus and spoke, "Captain Kalus," he stopped cutting Zoom and stopped to listen to her. "I have some ideas of torture, uh, may I torture him instead?" Kalus looked at her with suspicious eyes, but mentally shrugged it off, nodded and walked out of the cave.

Kat looked at Zoom's injuries: deep cuts all over his body, his jeans were soaked with blood, his face was covered with bruises and cuts, his arms were streaked with blood, along with his chest. He looked liked death.

Kat unhooked the chains, and he almost fell to the ground, but she swiftly caught him. He landed in her arms with a grunt.

"I-I am...s-so s-s-sorry." She whispered to him as she put his arm around her shoulder and put his arm around her waist. She blushed a little.

"I…I'm f-fine…" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm taking you to Hatch." He looked at her weird. "Hey, it'll better than Kalus's torture." He just nodded as we left for Hatch's laboratory.

As they entered the lab, Hatch turned to see Zoom, he laughed at his condition. Kat wanted to punch him, but since she couldn't she mentally did.

'_Wait, what am I thinking? Captain Kalus's team raised me after I was changed into a hybrid_(Vandal-human)_, especially Hatch, Sever showed me how to intimidate foes, Krocomodo showed me how to hunt, and Kalus taught me how to fight, and use my foes strength against them.' _I thought to myself, '_but, they are still terrible animal-people, at _

_least humans are kind, loving, show compassion and understanding.' _She mentally slapped herself, '_ugh, not again…'_

"Ah, Slave, put him in that large cage." Hatch said, pointing his large pinchers towards a metal cage.

"Sorry." Kat whispered to Zoom as she placed him in the cage and locked it. He just slightly glared at her, then nodded and painfully shifted in the cage.

Hatch looked at Kat, "are you staying?" Kat nodded, "good, because I have something in mind-" Kat interrupted.

"I actually have an idea." She whispered into Hatch's ear, making Zoom a little uncomfortable and suspicious.

Hatch laughed, nodded. He walked to his lab table, grabbed a large beaker filled with a blue bubbling liquid, "Slave get that needle," Kat picked up a large needle, and walked up to Hatch, "I will let you inject this into him."

Once Kat inserted the liquid into the needle she walked up to Zoom, bent down and whispered, "this _might_ hurt." She injected the needle into his arm, making him wince slightly.

"Uh-what was that?" Zoom said a little suspiciously worried.

I scratched the back of my neck, it was something that I do when I'm nervous. "Uh…you'll see."

Then suddenly Zoom began to turn pale, close his eyes in pain, and hold his ears, as if there was a painful sound that agitated them. He began to groan in pain as he grew a black tail. He opened and widened his eyes, they had become cat slits, he arched his back, and grew taller, and revealed his ears, to show they were morphing and became pointed, he opened his mouth in a silent scream, his teeth were elongating and becoming sharper.

'_Welcome to the Vandal-human hybrid club.'_

Zoom's eyes went to the back of his head, he let out a exasperated breath, and fell to the floor of the large cage.

Kat made a slight frown, _'I hope this is better than being tortured…' _Kat walked to the cage. She removed Zoom from the cage and began to carry him to the hut, he was being held in.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...what's gonna happen? <strong>

***bangs head against wall* TOO *bangs head* SHORT! *bangs head multiple times***

**Anyway...R-E-V-I-E-W! Because...reviews give me inspiration...and the inspiration makes me want to update quicker!**


	4. Her Story

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I was in Tampa Florida for Paragon, a band competition, and now I'm back...and I'm going to update faster!**

**Oh and by the way...we won 2nd place! Out of 3 bands! XDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Vert POV<strong>

Sage had finished making the fake keys and now we're ready to leave and save Zoom.

I jumped into the Saber, "lets ride guys!" I watched as my team jumped into their vehicles and Sage hand me a container with all the fake keys in it. "Hold on just a little while Zoom, we're almost there."

We drove out of the Hub and drove into Salt Flats, where I used a _real_ key to opened the Gear Battle Zone, so we can get to planet Vandal.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoom POV<strong>

Uh…my head-what…the heck is this? D-do I have a-a t-tail? No, no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…okay, I have a tail…I HAVE A TAIL!

Oh when I get my hands on Kat-are my ears pointed? They're pointed! And my teeth, they're longer and sharper! Holy cow, I'm seriously going to kill Kat for doing this to me, well, more like _letting_ Hatch do this to me.

"KAT!" I got up from where I was laying, and looked around to see that the door had bars going up and down. I saw a figure laying on it's side, wait, it's Kat!

I crawled over to her, "Uh Kat?" She was asleep. "KAT!" She jumped about 10 feet in the air, okay, I'm over exaggerating, but, she jumped pretty high.

When she landed, she looked at me, "what?" She looked at my ears and my tail. "Oh…yeah, about that-"

"Quiet! I don't want to hear it! I'm a mutant freak!" she shook her head.

"No, you're a hybrid." Kat crossed my arms. "Vandal/human." I rolled my eyes.

I looked at her funny, why is she in here? "Uh, your not a captive, why are you in here?" She looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Well…he found out that I saved you by taking you to Hatch, _and_ made you stronger, _not _weaker or close to death." I nodded slowly.

"Sorry." Was all I could say.

She shook her head, "no, it's my fault, I shouldn't have helped you!' She yelled, trying to swipe at me. I dodged it quickly, and growled.

I held my head and shook it. "What was that about?"

She stopped and blinked, as if getting out of a trance. "I-It's the Vandals DNA mixing with the human DNA." She said, shaking her head. "The Vandal DNA is much more aggressive, it will make us want to fight more, and get angry at the smallest things."

"Great, just great!" I looked at her angry. "Is there a cure for this?" I said grabbing my tail, and pointing to my ears.

She gave me a uh-oh look. "Uh…I don't know."

I growled, "perfect!" I said sarcastically. Just then, I heard something, stood up and ran to the bars. "Did you hear that?" My left ear twitched, as hers did.

She stood up quickly and sprinted to the bars. "Yeah! It sounds like-"

"Vehicles," I said. "It's my team!" I looked at her as she smiled. "We have to get out of here." I pulled and struggled on the bars.

"It's no use, those bars can withhold a normal Vandals strength." Kat said disappointed.

I only smirked. "Well, can it withhold the strength of a Vandal/human mutant?" I said.

"Hybrid!" I rolled my eyes at Kat's correction. I pulled the bars as hard as I could, and in a matter of seconds, they bent to where we can squeeze through.

"Now, lets find my team." I ran off with Kat close behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The BF5 rode up to Kalus and his team.

"Here's the keys Kalus." Vert said holding up the container. "Now where's Zoom?"

Kalus smiled. "Hatch, go get him, and the other one." The Battle Force 5 looked at each other confused.

"What _other one_?" Spinner said looking at Sherman, who just shrugged.

After about ten minutes, Hatch came back yelling. "They've escaped! The bars were pulled apart and they slipped through!"

Kalus growled, "what?" He seethed. "That's impossible, those bars where strong enough to hold against a Vandal!"

"A Vandal? How could Zoom…" Agura's voice faltered as she saw Zoom and a girl run past them, only they BOTH had tails and pointed ears. "What?"

"Hurry team, we have to stop them." Vert said, he threw Kalus the fake keys and drove off towards the two young teens. "When we get Zoom, we'll get the answers we need."

They speed up to them, "I never knew Zoom was so fast!" Stanford yelled. "And who's the girl?"

"Like I said Stan, we'll get the answers when we get them back to Earth." Vert told Stanford. He drove in front of Zoom and the girl, stopping them.

Zoom looked relieved and a little worried, while the girl looked a little skittish, as if we might hurt her.

"Zoom, run!" The girl said grabbing Zoom's upper arm, but was stopped when he didn't move. "Come on! They'll-" She looked at them, closely, they're human!

She let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that worried me a little."

Zoom let out a scoff. "And you said you were half Vandal." She punched him. "Vert! Uh…" He hid his tail behind his back. "What's up?"

Vert shook his head. "Hop in the Reverb Zoom, and…" He looked at Kat.

"Oh, I'm Kat." Vert nodded.

"Okay, Kat, you can ride in the Buster." Vert said, giving a friendly smile, seeing she looked a little worried.

"Uh, which one is the Buster?" Kat asked as Zoom got into the Reverb.

"The big blue one love." Stanford said, then looked at Zoom and gasped. "Get out! You're covered in dirt and blood! You'll ruin my interior!"

Zoom just rolled his eyes and kicked him in the head. "Shut up Stan, if you only knew what I had to go through." That sure did shut Stanford up.

"Okay guys, lets go before Kalus figures out that the keys were fake." Agura said, looking a Vert who nodded.

Just then they heard the rumble of vehicles. "Vandals!" Spinner practically squeaked. "Lets go!" He kicked Sherman's chair, telling him to drive.

* * *

><p>The team drove off quickly towards the portal to Earth. Once there they heard a shriek.<p>

"We're being sucked into that portal!" Kat screamed, shaking Spinner's shoulders.

"Chill out, this is the portal to Earth!" Sherman said, making her calm down.

She nodded, and stayed silent the whole way back to the Hub.

"Sage, we got Zoom, and this girl." Tezz, Sage, and A.J. walked up to the team as they got out of their cars.

Zoom groaned in pain. "Arg, the pain's hitting me now?" Zoom almost fell, but A.J. caught him just in time.

"Dudes! What is that?" A.J. said, pointing to Kat, who just growled at him, showing her fangs. "Holy cow, dude! What's this?" He pointed to Zoom's tail.

A.J. put his arm around Zoom's shoulder to help him walk. Zoom rolled his eyes. "It's a tail dude, and that's Kat…" Zoom's head was spinning.

A.J. helped Zoom sit on the infirmary bed.(A/N: How come, almost everyone of my stories have the infirmary in them?) Tezz walked up to Zoom and Kat who were both sitting on the infirmary bed, he looked at Zoom's injuries, "Hmmm…his cuts weren't wrapped correctly."

Kat growled at him, scaring him a little. "I did the best I could!" she nearly yelled, clenching her fanged teeth.

"Well, they weren't wrapped the way they needed to be." He pointed to the wrap on that was on Zoom's stomach, "This wrap is filthy, it infected the large, deep cut on his abdomen."

She stopped growling, and just crossed her arms, looking down. "It's not _my_ fault I was forced to live on Vandal since I was…never mind." She muttered, getting a few worried mixed with confused glances from the team.

Tezz walked up to a keyboard and started typing, tubes immediately surrounded Kat and Zoom. When it was done, he walked back to them. "It seems both of you contain 20% Vandal DNA and 80% human DNA." His expression changed form worried to confused.

"Thanks Captain Obvious…" Zoom huffed, receiving a glare from Tezz. "Is there anyway we can change me and Kat back to normal?"

"Let us not jump to conclusions, we need to know how this happened." Tezz said looking at Kat the whole time.

Kat looked at around, everyone was looking at her. "What?" She put her arms in the question position.

"Tell us why you and Zoom are mutants-" Vert was cut off by a angry girl.

"HYBRID!" She growled jumping off the bed, revealing her elongated teeth, she snarled at Vert.

"Whoa! Calm down Kat! He didn't know!" Zoom explained to her. Kat stopped and held her head, as if in pain.

"I-I'm sorry… it's t-the V-Vandal DNA." She shook her head, and blinked. She looked at the team, who was completely freaked out. She let out a breath. "Zoom was being tortured, he almost died, but I stopped Kalus, and told him I was going to take him to Hatch, when I did," Kat stopped, and took a breath. "He agreed and I took Zoom to Hatch like I said, Hatch…well he injected this elixir into Zoom that…turns any human 20% Vandal." Kat looked down. "It was the only way to protect him from anymore harm!" Kat looked up and then looked down quickly, afraid to see any angry faces.

"Well what about you?" Agura asked her. Her eyes were full of concern.

Kat looked away. "I-I don't want to talk about it." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away before it went passed her nose. "But, if I must." She turned back around and began her story.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A family of three were out on Salt Flats, they had took a ride through the desert and decided to stop and eat lunch._

_A little girl giggled, and jumped out of her dad's truck. "Daddy, can I have a chi-cken sand-wich?" She asked with big green eyes, her black shoulder length hair swaying in her face because it was windy._

"_Yeah sweetie, you can have whatever you want!" Her father exclaimed. "Except a puppy, they'll ruin everything in our house." The little girl pouted a little, but then smiled widely._

"_Okay daddy, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious chair!" She laughed with her parents. Her father loved this armchair, he sat in it all the time, he'd sleep in it, and sit in it when he ate, watched a sports game, or when playing with his daughter._

"_Okay, can you help me lay out the picnic blanket?" Her mother asked as she got out the a cooler, walking up to a flat spot in the sand, where there was no rocks or small plants._

"_K mommy!" She ran to her dad's truck and pulled a red and white blanket out, and carrying it to where her mother was. "Get the other end please." She said to her mom._

_After they laid out the blanket and got out their food, they began to eat, and play around with each other, laughing and playfully throwing food, being a normal family, when the wind began to pick up…a lot._

_The father stood up and looked at the sky to see a giant blue tornado. "Hurry! Get to the truck!" He yelled as the girls mother ran to get the little girl, but was stopped by the dad. "Go to the truck! I'll get her!" But just then the little girl began to scream._

_She was getting sucked into the tornado, the parents both ran to her, but they weren't fast enough, the girl flew up into the tornado. "Mommy! Daddy!" _

_They were about to yell her name when she completely disappeared, they couldn't hear her terrified scream…_

_she was gone. _

_The parents began to weep, "My baby!" The mother began to sob hysterically, unable to stop._

_The father held his wife, letting his own tears flow, he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just held her._

_The girl woke up hours later to searing pain, tears flowed down her cheeks, it the pain was so strong._

_Suddenly, a large shadow stood over her, "what? A human! I must bring it to Captain Kalus at once! Oh he'll be so proud of me, he might even make me second in command!" A cackling voice said, picking up the tiny girl and carrying her._

_The girl weakly opened her eyes to see a large pinkish crab-lobster mutant. She screamed, spooking the mutant. _

"_Oh, you're awake! Excellent…" He threw her into a large vehicle, and drove off towards a large wooden fort. The large doors opened, revealing a village full of feline, crocodile, crab-lobster, and ape mutants._

_He drove up to a large tiger with a helmet on, and climbed out of his vehicle. "Captain Kalus! Look what I found, a human!" The tiger Kalus turned around and smirked at me._

"_Well done Hatch, but, why is it so small?" This species was obviously not that smart, they were practically like Neanderthals. _

"_It is young. It hasn't grown to it's full length." The one called Hatch explained to what looks like the leader. "It's called a child or toddler."_

"_Hatch, use this, then do tests on it to see how it changed." Kalus said, he walked to his own vehicle, and grabbed a test tube full of a blue bubbling liquid, then gave it Hatch. "This will…well, you'll find out."_

_The little girl gulped, and silently prayed that her parents were okay. Hatch got back into his vehicle and drive towards a large cave that had two guards, one a crocodile, the other a feline. "This is my laboratory, little human."_

_He stopped at the entrance and picked the little girl up by the back of her lime green shirt. The little girl screamed, scared of what will happen to her._

_Hatch decided to drag her since it was the easiest thing he could do. "This will be fun." He walked up to a table, and picked up a long needle, and put it into the test tube filled with the blue liquid, then injected it into the girl harshly, getting a couple of yelps of pain from her._

_She began to scream, kick, and punch with all her might, she was so scared, she couldn't help but just lash out at this creature._

_The crab/lobster Hatch grabbed what looked like a muzzle, and quickly strapped it onto the little girls mouth, "there, that will shut you up." He then dragged her to a small metal cage, that was not much bigger than her, and roughly and angrily threw her into it. _

_And then, almost suddenly, with out warning what-so-ever, she muffled screams and tears rained down her cheeks as she clawed at her ears. They began to grow and become pointed, she also began to grow in size, as well as her teeth, they became elongated and sharp, her nails became slightly sharp, and long, and then, something began to grow from her backside, it was a long black tail. She closed her eyes as they began to sting, then opened them to reveal two green cat eyes._

_Hatch laughed like a maniac, "the transformation was quicker than I thought!" Hatch opened the cage and pulled her out again. "I must do many tests to see if her intelligence weakened or grew, and if her strength is stronger or weaker-" He received a kick in his scrawny leg. He screamed in pain and agony. "You little-" He was interrupted once again by someone outside his lab._

_A large tiger came into the lab: Captain Kalus. "Hatch how is did the-" He saw the cat-girl and smiled. "I take it worked according to plan?" Hatch nodded._

"_But, you see, her I haven't seen her brain functioning, or tested her strength yet." Hatch said grabbing the girl by the neck with his pinchers. "She has been a lot of trouble." Hatch growled at the girl, but the girls fear seemed to be gone, her face was now masked with anger. She was giving Hatch an intense glare and growling at him._

_Hatch pulled the girl up onto a rectangular metal chair(like at the dentist) and strapped her arms and legs tightly to the metal chair. He put little plugs all around her body: on her arm, face, legs, feet, and hands. Then walked up to a machine that was connected to the plugs and flipped on a switch._

_The girl suddenly felt bolts of electricity flow through her; she screamed in pain. The machine stopped, and it printed out a piece of paper. The girl was twitching from the jolts of electricity._

_Hatch grabbed the paper and read it._

_**Before transformation**_

_**Intelligence: 14%**_

_**Strength: 6%**_

_**Agility: 20%**_

_**Hearing: 48%**_

_**Vision: 46%**_

_**Emotions: Scared- 80% Sad: 20% **_

_**Level of danger(1-10): not a threat**_

_**After transformation**_

_**Intelligence: 68%**_

_**Strength: 72%**_

_**Agility: 97%**_

_**Hearing: 87%**_

_**Vision: 66%**_

_**Emotions: Anger- 97% Calm- 2% Happy- 0% Scared- 0% Sad- 1%**_

_**Level of danger(1-10): 10 extremely dangerous, could kill the average male Vandal**_

"_These results are astounding…" Hatch said as Kalus took them from him._

"_No, they're magnificent…" Kalus mumbled, "she's just a child." He glanced at the girl, and didn't notice what she was doing._

_She was pulling on the metal straps around her wrists; they began to bend, then brake. Causing Kalus and Hatch to look up from the test results and look at her._

"_Guards!" Kalus yelled. Two figures appeared from the cave entrance, a crocodile Vandal and Feline Vandal, but by the time they came, the little girl had broke free of the metal straps, ripped the muzzle off, jumped off the metal chair, and was running towards the exit._

_The girl gave the crocodile a cat-like growl and hiss, before extending her claws and jumping on him, slashing away at his chest. Blood covering her shirt. The other Vandals just stood there and watched, mesmerized and traumatized at the scene before them._

_The crocodile Vandal pushed and clawed at the girls neck and chest, but she held on tighter, and clawed harder. She dug her elongated nails deep into the flesh of the Vandal, then bared her fangs and sunk them into her victims neck, making him loose oxygen, and suffocate. _

_She pulled her fangs out of the now dead Vandal's neck and jumped off him, then ran out of the cave faster than anything the Vandals had ever seen._

_Kalus pointed to the entrance and looked at the feline guard, "go! Capture her before she kills another!" The guard grabbed a dart gun laying on the table near him and ran after the dangerous cat-child._

_Kalus bent down beside the deceased Vandal, "Snaggletooth…" Kalus said, Hatch's eye slightly softened, "Krocomodo's brother…Hatch, go to him, and tell him the news, we will start a funeral as soon as Ripjaw has retrieved the girl." Hatch nodded and left._

_When he was gone, Kalus smirked evilly, "perfect…if she can kill a Vandal in a matter of seconds, then she can kill a human even quicker! The Battle Force 5 will be destroyed by they're own species." He laughed, "all I need to do is train her."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>She didn't let a single tear drop, she wasn't going to let another fall.<p>

Everyone looked at her sadly, she'd lost so much…

When she was so young.

"Wait, I don't get it," Stanford said, everyone looked at him. "If Kalus knew about us when he found you…then you should still be…?" He waited for Kat to finish.

"Three." Everyone looked at her. She's obviously eighteen. "Since I was so young the elixir had a slightly different effect: faster ageing process."

"So how long were you on Vandal?" Spinner asked questionably.

Kat twiddled her thumbs, "uh…over a year…and six months." She then sheepishly smiled at the bewildered faces on the Battle Force 5. They stayed silent until Spinner spoke up.

"O-okay, now…I am completely weirded out!" Everyone nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cheese! I typed over 3,000 words!<strong>

***applause***

***bows* Thank you...thank you...*holds up hands and applause stops***

**I hope this pleases ya'll! **

**R&R!**


End file.
